1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus, a control method for a reading apparatus, a control apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, reading apparatuses (image reading apparatuses) for reading a medium (a draft) through a reader (a reading means), generating an image file on the basis of the result of the reading, and storing the image file have been well known (for example, see JP-A-2010-245610).
For such the above-mentioned reading apparatus configured to generate an image file on the basis of the result of reading, an upper limit is sometimes set for the file size of the generated image file. In such a case, the reading apparatus is required to achieve processing for successively dealing with the upper limit that is set for the file size.